Tekad Sakura
by 6934soraoi
Summary: Bangkit!/Kuharus bangkit untuk menolongnya/Meski dia membunuhku di dalam genjutsu ini/Aku tak akan pernah menyerah/Karena aku mencintainya/Tangan Sasuke terangkat sedikit dan mulai melingkari tubuh rapuh Sakura yang memeluknya dan mau menerimanya kembali/Tekad Haruno muda yang begitu mencintai Sasuke terus-menerus berbuah Sasuke yang kembali ke jalan yang benar/Head-Canon/RnR?


**Tekad Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong of Masashi Kishimoto**

**But, this story is mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Di tempat yang gelap ini,_

_ku tak tahu harus berbuat apa_

_Tersenyum, _

_Tertawa,_

_Marah,_

_Atau menangis?_

_Sekali lagi aku merasakannya_

_Perasaan yang begitu menyiksa_

_Membuatku lagi-lagi jatuh,_

_di tempat yang gelap ini_

_Ku harap,_

_Tuhan mengabulkan permintaanku_

_Harapanku akan dirinya_

_Untuk membawanya kembali_

_Merengkuhnya setiap saat_

_Dan tak akan meninggalkannya_

_Bangkit!_

_Kuharus bangkit dari tempat ini_

_Bangkit untuk menolongnya,_

_meski dia membunuhku_

_Di dalam genjutsu ini_

_Aku tak akan pernah menyerah_

_Karena aku mencintainya_

_Sasuke-kun,_

_Kumohon biarkan aku menolongmu_

_Dan terus berada di sisimu_

_Selamanya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke terdiam di tengah pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap Uchiha bungsu yang tadinya ingin cepat-cepat bertarung sampai membunuh Sakura dalam genjutsu, sekarang malah menghentikan pertarungan tiba-tiba.

Naruto melihat pemuda itu tertunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Naruto.

"…"

"…" Naruto ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Namun bungsu terakhir klan Uchiha ini tetap tidak bergerak untuk menyerangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Anak itu berhenti menyerang Naruto. Sepertinya tekad gadis ini mulai di dengarnya," pikir Hagoromo sambil melihat Sakura yang masih berada di dalam dunia genjutsu Sasuke.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?" tanya Kakashi yang melihat ekspresi Hagoromo yang menatap Sakura—mantan murid didiknya—dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tidak ada."

Senyum Hagoromo tiba-tiba sedikit terkembang begitu mendengar suara hati Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku harus bangun dari tempat gelap ini_

_Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku_

_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghancurkan kenangan kami_

_Aku tidak ingin kau kembali jatuh terpuruk_

_Sakura, kau harus bangkit_

_Kau harus keluar dari tempat ini_

_Sasuke-kun…_

_Sasuke-kun.._

"Sasuke-kun… " ucapnya lirih bersamaan dengan matanya yang terbuka kembali dari dunia genjutsu Sasuke. Menampilkan kesungguhan tekadnya yang kuat. Dengan tertatih, gadis Haruno ini bangkit dari tidurnya.

Kakashi beserta Hagoromo yang melihat Sakura sadar segera menghampiri gadis itu—kecuali Hagoromo yang menatap Sakura dalam diam.

"Sudah bangun?" tanya Kakashi dengan raut lega bercampur khawatir.

"Apa sudah… Sore? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun _dan Naruto?"

Kakashi tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia tiba-tiba mengingat ucapan Sasuke setelah Sakura pingsan.

_"Apa-apaan kau!? Kau tak perlu memberi genjutsu pada Sakura-chan seperti itu!" teriak Naruto yang marah dengan tindakan Uchiha bungsu itu._

_"Yah, kalau tidak begitu, dia pasti akan mengejar kita. Masalah tersingkirkan," jawab Sasuke enteng._

_Sementara itu Kakashi memandang wajah Sakura yang 'mati' karena genjutsu Sasuke._

_"Sakura… Sakura benar-benar ingin menyelamatkanmu. Selama ini…" ucapan Kakashi terpotong akibat Sasuke yang berbicara terlebih dahulu._

_"Apa? Apa dia sebegitu menikmati lamunannya tentang cinta itu? Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sukai dariku, dan jujur saja, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya."_

_"Kau memang hanya butuh alasan ketika kau membenci seseorang! Dia baru saja bilang kalau dia ingin berada di sisimu 'kan?"_

_Sasuke terdiam mendengar ceramah Kakashi tentang perasaan Sakura._

_"—dia hanya ingin menyelamatkanmu, tidak lebih! Gadis ini yang hampir kehilangan nyawanya sendiri karenamu… Dia masih tetap menangis setiap ia memikirkanmu. Dan satu-satunya alasannya dia sangat menyukaimu, hingga terasa sakit!"_

_Hagoromo maupun Naruto yang juga mendengar ceramah Kakashi pada Sakura juga ikutan terdiam. Sasuke, kembali memikirkan potret masa lalunya. Kembali mengingat keluarganya yang telah tiada semua. Tapi, hanya sekilas sebelum ia kembali berbicara._

_"Hal itu, bagiku sekarang, hanya bagian dari masa lalu."_

"Kakashi-_sensei_? Bagaimana mereka?"

"Mereka mungkin sedang melakukan pertarungan terakhir mereka, untuk menentukan segalanya."

Mata gadis itu melebar mendengar ucapan Kakashi yang sebelumnya terdiam. Dengan tertatih, Sakura berdiri dan hendak menyusul kedua orang yang begitu berharga bagi dirinya. Naruto, sahabatnya, dan Sasuke, orang yang ia cintai.

"Tunggu! Mau ke mana kau Sakura?!"

"Aku harus pergi Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku harus menghentikan mereka."

"Kau baru sadar dan cakramu habis. Kau harus istirahat. Juga tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan, Sakura."

"Tidak bisa, Kakashi-_sensei_! Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka," ucap Sakura tegas.

"Ta—"

"Biarkan gadis itu pergi. Aku sudah mentransfer cakraku padanya."

Setelah Hagoromo mengucapkan itu, segera dengan kecepatan yang di dapat dari Hagoromo, ia mengejar Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang bertarung lagi.

Selain itu, di tempat yang berbeda, Kakashi menatap Hagoromo yang tiba-tiba memberikan sebagian cakranya pada Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kakashi sambil menatap tajam Hagoromo.

"Apa kau ingat apa yang kukatakan sebelum gadis itu sadar?"

Kakashi mengingat lagi perbincangan mereka tentang Naruto dan Sasuke, renkarnasi dari putra Hagoromo Ashura dan Indra.

"Aku juga pernah punya dua orang putra. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua dan merekapun menyayangi dan menghormatiku. Tapi aku menyerahkan semuanya kepada putra bungsuku. Kesalahan yang kusesali. Akibatnya, putra sulungku mulai membenciku dan adiknya. Rasa sayangnya berubah menjadi kebencian. Sasuke yang kita lihat dari ini adalah hasil dari cinta kasih yang hilang dari hidupnya. Sama halnya dengan Madara.

"—baik aku maupun dirimu menginginkan masa depan yang lebih baik dari yang telah kita saksikan sejauh ini. Belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu. Karena itulah aku mewariskan kekuatan kepada mereka berdua.

"Masa lalu bukanlah pengikat untuk perubahan. Tapi ada sebagai pelajaran bagi kita semua. Uzumaki Naruto, dia berhasil merangkul kurama, seorang monster yang merupakan wujud dari rasa benci.

"Dan saat itulah aku sadar, dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto. Karena aku berharap kalau kali ini, kebencianlah yang akan berubah menjadi kasih sayang. Hmm, atau mungkin bisa di bilang, aku berharap mereka bisa menemukan kasih sayang yang telah hilang…

"Tak hanya untuk Naruto saja, tapi juga untuk Sasuke. Kasih sayang yang berbeda dari yang dia dapatkan dari ibunya."

"—maksudmu?"

"Haruno Sakura, di dalam diri gadis itu tersimpan tekad untuk mengubah kebencian Sasuke menjadi kasih sayang. Dan aku melihatnya pada gadis itu. Aku bersedia memberikan cakraku padaya karena itu. Tekadnya yang kuat, yang mampu mengetuk hari Sasuke, tanpa dirinya tahu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepala yang tertuduk itu akhirnya terangkat. Mengarahkan pandangan ke arah hutan yang ada di dekat patung Hashirama-Madara. Naruto yang melihat pergerakan Sasuke mengerutkan kening dan tiba-tiba ia melihat Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya—memasuki hutan.

"He-Hei! Mau ke mana kau?!" teriak Naruto.

"…"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan teriakan Naruto. Ia dengan cepat melesat berlari melompati dahan dahan pohon. Di belakangnya, Naruto mengikuti dirinya. Dalam hati ia menggerutu dengan tindakan Sasuke yang seperti tidak berpikiran jernih.

"Ada apa dengan dia? Meninggalkan pertarungan seperti orang kesetanan."

Tiba-tiba dalam mode Kyuubi, ia dapat merasakan chakra Sakura yang juga mengarah ke tempat mereka berada.

"Apa—apa ini karena Sakura-_chan_? Sakura-_chan_ sudah sadar?!"

"Hei! Sasuke…! Apa kau mau bertemu Sakura?!" tanya Naruto lantang.

Diam seperti biasanyanya. Pemuda tampan dari klan Uchiha itu tetap terdiam dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Meski tubuh dan wajahnya sudah babak belur dalam pertarungan itu, tapi tetap saja ia masih kuat untuk mengejar seseorang di sana. Gadis yang telah meluruhkan keinginannya untuk membunuh Naruto dengan tekad hatinya yang sampai di relung hatinya.

Ya. Tekad gadis itu dalam dunia genjutsu telah di dengarnya. Tekad dengan kesungguhan hati.

Di tempat lain, Sakura yang telah sadar dan di beri cakra gratis oleh Hagoromo masih melesat menuju tempat Sasuke dan Naruto bertarung. Tanpa tahu kalau Sasuke juga melesat ke tempatnya. Dipertengahan hutan, Sakura dan Sasuke melihat salah satu di antaranya yang saling melesat.

Dan…, BUK!

Tanpa di duga, Sakura melepaskan pukulan mautnya yang hampir melempar Sasuke. Namun, karena cakra yang dimiliki Sakura sedikit, Sasuke hanya sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan hampir saja jatuh dari dahan pohon sebelum Sakura melesat memeluk pemuda itu.

Sakura memeluk Sasuke sangat erat dan berlinang air mata. Sedetik kemudian, angin berhembus dengan begitu kencang dan membawa guguran daun-daun hijau di hutan itu.

Tangan Sasuke terangkat sedikit dan mulai melingkari tubuh rapuh Sakura yang memeluknya. Naruto yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka tersenyum simpul dan sedikit bergetar melihat Sakura yang langsung mencari Sasuke begitu ia terbangun. Meski Sasuke telah 'membunuh'nya lewat dunia genjutsu.

"Semoga kalian bahagia," ucap lirih Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hagoromo tiba-tiba saja tersenyum melihat akhir dari hubungan Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Kakashi di sampingnya mengerutkan alis, heran dengan sikap Hagoromo yang tersenyum tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kulihat dari gadis itu benar."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sasuke menghentikan pertarungannya dengan Naruto begitu ia mendengar tekad Sakura di dunia genjutsunya. Dengan keadaan yang babak belur, dia melesat menuju ke arah Sakura yang juga melesat ke tempatnya."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Begitu mereka bertemu, Sakura memukul Sasuke dan… Bisa kau bayangkan."

"Sasuke terkapar?" tanya Kakashi ragu dengan spekulasinya.

"Ia memeluk Sakura yang sebelumnya memeluk dirinya."

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya begitu mendengar penjelasan Hagoromo. Akirnya, penantian panjang mantan murid perempuannya berakhir bahagia. Ia juga bersyukur Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke jalan yang benar dan keluar dari kegelapan. Dan itu berkat—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura Haruno. Tekad Haruno muda yang begitu mencintai Sasuke meski Sasuke terus menerus menyakitinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya, dengan kekuatan tekad Sakura,

Sasuke, pemuda yang sedingin es di kutub utara

Yang sudah jatuh semakin dalam dalam jurang kegelapan

Mampu kembali lagi kepelukan gadis itu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski butuh waktu lama,

Sesuatu yang dilakukan dengan tekad yang kuat,

Pasti akan terkabul dengan baik

Jadi, percayalah dengan kekuatan hatimu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Halooo! Aku kembali lagi dengan menulis fic SasuSaku tercinta. Fic ini terinspirasi dari Naruto chapter 693 dan chapter 697. Err, bagian Sasuke kena bogem mentah Sakura dapat ide dari fanart yang beredar di TL akun FBku. Yah, berharap kalau memang kelanjutan chapter nanti sesuai dengan apa yang kutulis. #ngarep /dor

Oke. Aku tahu kalau endingnya sangat-sangat tidak memuaskannya dan sangat memaksa, karena aku pengen cepet-cepet _publish_ sebelum chapter selanjutnya keluar. Aku _stuck_ di tengah jalan. bingung mau gimana akhirnya. Jadi beginilah. _Gomen minna._

Aku bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Oia, jangan lupa baca sekuel Danau Ilusi ya, yang sebentar lagi *sepertinya* akan _publish_ setelah fic ini selesai. Tapi, kalau mau baca sekuelnya, diharapkan baca dulu Danau Ilusi supaya ngerti jalan ceritanya. #promo

Akhir kata,

Mind to RnR?

**Selasa, 28 Oktober, pukul 20.55 WIB**

**6934soraoi**


End file.
